marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Void
|class = Science |metal = No |affiliation = Anti Villain |victory animation = Void flips and does a yoga pose while floating. |crystal = Sentry Crystal |ability1 = Incinerate Immunity |ability2 = Intimidating Presence |ability3 = Direct Damage |synpartner1 = Hulk |synbonus1 = Gripped by Fear |synpartner2 = Sentry |synbonus2 = Engulfed by the Void |synpartner3 = Black Widow |synbonus3 = Overcoming Fear |synpartner4 = Vision |synbonus4 = Overcoming Fear |synbonus5 = Overcoming Fear |synpartner5 = Hawkeye |synbonus6 = Overcoming Fear |synpartner6 = Captain America |synbonus7 = Enemies |synpartner7 = Thor |synbonus8 = Enemies |synpartner8 = Doctor Strange |tier1 = no |tier2 = no |tier3 = yes |tier4 = yes |tier5 = yes |ability4 = Dark String }}Void is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio When Robert Reynolds drank an enhanced version of the Super-Soldier serum, The Sentry was born, but also his evil counterpart, The Void. As malignant as the Sentry is noble. The Void's purpose is to kill and destroy anything The Sentry tries to protect. Robert constantly fights an inner battle to prevent The Void from coming out, but when that fails… The darkness of The Void's god-like powers threaten to consume the world and anyone who stands in his way... Stats Abilities Passive *A suffocating, choking, and all-consuming Void provides full immunity to Incinerate effects. *Every 10 seconds, Void’s Intimidating Presence inflicts 1 random Debuff. +4 seconds on the timer if at least one Intimidating Presence Debuff is already active. When Attacked *Opponents can Purify one Intimidating Presence Debuff for every 10 hits on their Combo Meter. Intimidating Presence *For each Champion alive on the opponent’s team, Intimidating Presence Debuffs have a 0.6 second delay before fully activating. *Agility Debuff – Reduces Ability Accuracy of Evade and the Dexterity Mastery by 30%. Max Stacks: 2 *Fatigue Debuff – Reduces Critical Rating by 1076. Max Stacks: 2 *Petrify Debuff – Reduces the effectiveness of Power Gain and Regeneration by 50%. Max Stacks: 2 *When all Intimidating Presence Debuffs are at max stacks, those Debuffs will be removed after 5 seconds. When Opponents Suffer from a Debuff *For each unique Debuff type, the opponent takes 109.2% of Void’s current Attack Rating as Direct Damage per second. Signature Ability Locked= *'???' |-|Unlocked= * Fear of the Void ** When all Intimidating Presence Debuffs are at max stacks, instead of being removed, those Debuffs are coverted into a Passive Fear of the Void that Combines their effects and grants Void Attack rating for 40 seconds. ** When Fear of the Void is active, Intimidating Presence generates Debuffs faster. ** Fear of the Void cannot exceed a maximum of 2 stack. Special Attack ''' Special 1: '''Existential Threat – The Void terrifies the opponent by charging and releasing a massive blast of concentrated dark energy. *Inflicts 1 Intimidating Presence Debuff. '''Special 2: '''Abyssal Glimpse – The Void teleports close to his opponent to strike with a point-blank blast from deep inside the abyss. *Inflicts 2 Dark Stings, each lasting for 12 seconds. An opponent with a Dark Sting gains a Weakness or a Degeneration Debuff per Sting when activating a Special Attack. *Weakness – Reduces the opponent’s Attack Rating by 25% for 20 seconds. *Degeneration – Inflicts 1747.2 Direct Damage over 20 seconds. '''Special 3: '''Conquer the Void – The Sentry temporarily wrests control from the Void and ignites a newborn sun around the opponent. *1 ~ 2 unique Debuffs provides a +20% Fury Passive. *3 ~ 4 unique Debuffs provides a +50% Fury Passive. *5+ unique Debuffs provides a +250% Fury Passive. Synergy Bonuses Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Recommended Masteries References Navigation Category:Champion Category:Science